


Otherwordly 2

by sidhe_faerie



Series: All Things Fandom Land [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Chapter 1

**Simple Comfort**  
**Prompt #1** : Cwtsh (n.) a hug or a cuddle. (n.) a safe place; the space or the cupboard under the stairs

 

**Teasing**  
**Prompt #2:** Soingé (adj.) possessing an aura of sophistication in dress, manner, or design; presented or prepared with an elegance attained through care for the finer details

 

**The Give Away**  
**Prompt #3:** Honne (n.) what a person truly believes; the behavior and opinions which are often kept hidden and only displayed with one's closest confidants.

 

**Love at a Distance**  
**Prompt #4:** Torpe (n.) a man that is desperately in love with a woman, but cannot admit his feelings or approach her

 

**True Love**  
**Prompt #5:** Sarang (n.) love; literally "I wish to be with you until death."


	2. Simple Comfort

**Title:** Simple Comfort

**Fandom** : Arrow

**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Graphic Size:** 500x500

**Prompt #1:** Cwtsh (n.) a hug or a cuddle. (n.) a safe place; the space or the cupboard under the stairs

 


	3. Teasing

**Title:** Teasing

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Graphic Size:** 500x500

**Prompt #2:** Soingé (adj.) possessing an aura of sophistication in dress, manner, or design; presented or prepared with an elegance attained through care for the finer details

 


	4. The Give Away

**Title:** The Give Away

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, John Diggle

**Word Count:** 172

**Prompt #3:** Honne (n.) what a person truly believes; the behavior and opinions which are often kept hidden and only displayed with one's closest confidants.

**The Give Away**

Oliver pasted a fake smile on his face and went into the ballroom. He hated this part of his life. He had to be polite to the people he was sure were trying to bring down the city. His city.

As he looked around the room, he saw three people that he knew were listed in that book of his father’s. He rubbed his fingers together wishing he had an arrow to put through them at that moment.

Oliver looked at the man that came up beside him. Diggle had the same impassive look on his face that he always had when he was working. When his and Oliver’s eyes met it was obvious that they were thinking the same thing.

Both men were nudged from behind. When they turned to see who it was, they found Felicity with a glass of champagne and a frown. She knew what they were thinking. The rubbing fingers and the ready stance gave them away even though there faces tried to give a different impression.


	5. Love at a Distance

**Title:** Love at a Distance

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Word Count:** 161

**Prompt #4:** Torpe (n.) a man that is desperately in love with a woman, but cannot admit his feelings or approach her

**Love at a Distance**

Oliver didn't know exactly when it happened but he knew he was in love with Felicity. One day, he just looked up while he was working out and it hit him. He was in love with the petite blonde sitting at the computer.

Oliver was a dangerous man who lived a dangerous life. There was no way he could ever admit his feelings for her. He believed that she was too good, too pure for him. A man like him didn't get to be with a woman like Felicity.

All Oliver could do was keep it to himself. He could never tell her. She could never know. He would have to love her from afar if that was even possible with her always so close.

Oliver knew one day it would it come out but until it did he would keep his heart locked down, even if it caused him pain. It was going to cause him a lot of pain.


	6. True Love

**Title:** True Love

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Graphic Size:** 500x500

**Prompt #5:** Sarang (n.) love; literally "I wish to be with you until death."

 


End file.
